Love By The Ocean
by Puffie
Summary: Gatotkaca went to the sea and was hit by a different kind of wave. Written for MLBB's Valentine event. Gatotkaca x Kadita


**Love By The Ocean**

**MGL Puffie**

* * *

Gatotkaca shouted as he leaped to the air and charged his fists with magic. This was his last chance to destroy the pirate ship and save his village once and for all. As he rose up high he can feel the rain pelt his skin harder, the winds freezing and but soothing to his wounds.

The man crashed down in a shockwave and split the ship into pieces. He could no longer tell what happened. All he knew was the salty water entering his nose and mouth, his body tossed by the currents.

He could fight it. Gatotkaca flailed with all his strength - but there was none left after the battles. If this was his end… it wasn't bad? He fought bravely and defeated the enemy that threatened his people. His community, friends, and family were all safe-

Gatotkaca's body coiled and he yelped in pain as his back hit a hard object. Water pushed him down further and further. Somehow he could open his eyes to see the faint light of the moon as he sank further. What a peaceful sight to see…

A strange shape blocked the moonlight - a shadow that grew as it neared the man. Gatotkaca's eyes slowly closed as he stared ahead of him. The outline of a woman emerged and a hand touched his cheek before everything faded.

Pain filled Gatotkaca's chest and the terrible sensation found its way to his throat until the water was expelled from his body. He curled against the sand, hot and rough against his skin, and continued coughing out water.

* * *

Someone was touching his chest. The man opened his eyes to see a woman hovering before him. The light of dawn revealed some features; red lips and dark hair against her sand-colored skin.

"You… did you save me?" Gatotkaca asked with a hoarse voice. He needed water badly. With every bit of his strength, he tried to sit up, wanting to see the woman's face's better. Her eyes were beautiful. However, as soon as he moved towards the woman she disappeared in a splash of water. "Wait-" he called out before coughing. Somehow he was able to stand up and run as the woman effortlessly waded through the shore - as if her green dress was one with the waves. "Please tell me your name!"

She ignored him as waves encircled her in an unnatural way.

"My name is Gatotkaca!" He called out, desperate to be noticed, desperate to thank the stranger who saved his life. "Please tell me yours."

The woman stopped and turned her head a little. Looking back at him with just a corner of her eye, she said; "Kadita," and disappeared among the waves.

* * *

Gatotkaca shouted. "Thank you!" Somehow Gatotkaca could feel the corners of his mouth stretch towards his ears, his heart beating wildly and his body warm against his wet clothes. "I'll be here tomorrow. I want to meet you again!"

Why? Why did she come?

Kadita kept her body hidden as she watched from the surf. Indeed, the man named Gatotkaca was there at the beach, doing push-ups with one hand, eventually balancing the rest of his body on a single limb. Impressive strength. A lot of bandages still cover his arms but his physique was actually quite… impressive.

"Saw that?" The man suddenly called out. He found her and grinned. "Hey, Kadita!" He said as he waved his arms.

Kadita dived back into the ocean, hearing Gatotkaca's invitation for the next day.

Somehow her cheeks felt hot.

* * *

The next day Gatotkaca wasn't showing off his muscles but was walking on the beach carrying a basket and a bunch of coconuts tied together on his shoulder. What was that? In a few minutes, he set up a fire and cooked some fish, apparently for breakfast. "Want to join me?" He invited.

Kadita didn't answer but just observed. Why was this man not afraid of her?

"I just want to talk to you," he said aloud. "I really thought I would die that time, but you saved me. Thank you."

Kadita could not longer hold herself back and stepped into the shore. "Are you not afraid of me?" She began, then awaited for Gatotkaca's reaction. He just smiled as he ate his breakfast. "Has not the stories about Princess Kadita reached your ears? Or are you ignorant of my power?" Once and for all she had to know the thoughts of the man, why he continued to call to her. The thoughts of him distracted her for the past days. Why wasn't he afraid of her?

"Yes, I know about you. Heard good things, bad things. The Ocean Witch they call you, or the Ocean Goddess." The man said, but his handsome smile remained. "Now, I know for sure the second one is true." Kadita tightened her jaw, wary of the reputation she had among islanders. She shouldn't care at this point. "I've always wanted to meet you," the man sighed and looked dazed. "You're so beautiful," he said, staring into her eyes.

Kadita dived again, back to the sea, back to her waters that kept her safe. She furiously swam away, unable to control her beating heart. When she was sure that her distance was enough, she stopped to look back to Gatotkaca. He was still there but emptied the contents of his basket to the ocean.

Slowly, one by one, flowers of different colors floated to Kadita. How she missed them - the way the bloomed in the mornings and how they adorned gardens back at her old home. Kadita took the flowers in her hands and close to her face. Oh, how she missed their scent. "Thank you," she whispered and looked back to the man who gave them.

"Those flowers will look good on your hair." Gatotkaca called out, still grinning."Tomorrow?"

Kadita smiled back and nodded.


End file.
